HITOMI
by hexAdecimal
Summary: Rapheal remembers about his true love. Major angst beware.


Raphael walked into the lair, with out a word to his brothers or father he walked into his room. Lying on his bed he thought about the past three years.  
  
**Flashback**  
The teenaged girl sat on the bench beside Raphael, "Raph, we've been together for how long now?"  
  
"About two years. Honey is there something wrong?" Asked Raphael as he looked into the tear streaked face of his only love.  
  
"I'll be okay, its just that I love you with all my life but my parents are forcing me to marry. I don't want to but I have to, for my fathers honor."  
  
"What? No." Raph shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you don't want to be with me just say so, don't lie by telling me you are going to be forced to marry."  
  
Tears escaped from the girl's eyes. "Oh god no, I'm not lying. I love you but I have to Marry Pou lee." Raph looked at her through watery eyes.   
  
"So what? You go off, get married and I do what? Go on life knowing that I've lost the only one I love? The only human I truly trust?"   
  
"Please, don't." the girl Begged. "Don't do this. I love you, I love you with my entire being. Lee will have my body, but you will have what really matters. My heart and Soul." Taking off her neckless she places it in his green hand. "Wear this and remember me."  
  
*one year later*  
  
Raph sat on the couch channel surfing when the phone rang. "I'll get it." he shouted and picked up the receiver. "Its your Quarter."  
  
"Raph?" a shaky voice asked on the other line. "Help me." the Girl begged.  
  
"What wrong? Where are you?" A panicked Raphael called.  
  
"I'm at 458 Sara drive west, please hurry." with that the phone went dead. The turtle in red ran out the door.  
***  
As Raph ran into the house he saw his love lying on the floor. Beaten. Bruises over her entire body, a pool of blood around her. He called her name as he ran to her. Seeing that she was alive and awake he asked what happened.  
  
"It was my fault. I told him that I loved someone else before him, that was still in love with him, you." she stopped as she coughed.  
  
"Shhh, its okay I'm here now. Your going to be alright." he lifted her into his lap and looked into her dark brown almost black eyes.   
  
"Lee got angry and hit me, I shouldn't have fought back. I made it worse for myself." she sobbed into his shoulder as he held her.  
  
"That son of a bitch won't live to see the next sunrise." Raphael muttered under his breath.   
  
She shook her head, and looked into his eyes. "No, please just call 911 and stay with me till they come." Raph shook his head. "Please, do this for me."  
  
With a sigh she did as she asked. "I don't know why you don't leave him."  
  
"I would shame my family if I did that. You know that. Death before Dishonor."  
  
"Your right, it's just that I don't want to see you in the obituaries."  
  
"I tried forgetting about you, tried telling myself it was just a dream. a perfect dream." she explained. "But I can't and now I don't want to. I will never forget you, and what I said last year still stands strong. Lee will have my body but you have my heart and soul." With this she closed her eyes. "I will dream of you every night, do you remember that picture we saw? The one of Mt. Fuji? In my dreams that's where we will be. That is where I will be free." Just then the sirens of an ambulance could be heard. Raphael stayed with her till they knocked on the door, he laid her down and walked out of the room.  
  
As the ambulance rushed off, he walked over to a manhole cover, pulling it open he slipped through.  
**Six months later**  
  
Raph had heard no word from his ex but he couldn't stop thinking about her. His Eldest brother told him that he had brought it on himself by falling in love with a human. His brother in purple told him to forget about her, that she wasn't worth it. His youngest brother tried keeping his mind off of her but it didn't work.   
  
The phone rang, something that the brother in red both dreaded and relished to hear. "I got it," he mumbled and walked over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Raph? Its me. I need to meet you."   
  
"Where? When?" He asked a little to loudly, cause his brothers and sensei to stop and stare at him.  
  
"The bench in front of the pond? Now."  
  
"I'm on my way. Its not him is it?"  
  
"Yes and no, I'll explain when you get here." with that she hung up. Before anyone could ask he was out the door, off to the girl.  
***  
"Raph, I have good news. Father is allowing me to divorce Lee." She would have jumped if it wasn't for the fact that she was now in a wheelchair.  
  
"Good," he looked down at the girl. "Did he do this?" Her head lowered as she nodded.  
  
"Yes, but he is out of my live so all will be alright." her face brightened at this thought. "I'm going to tell my parents about us, I will not tell them if you don't want me to, but I want to."  
  
Smiling he kneeled to look her in the eye. "If you want to tell them go a head, I'll go with you if you want." She shook her head.  
  
"No, this is something I need to do on my own."   
***  
The girl went to her parents that night to tell them about her and Raphael, she told how she met him, how they fell in love, how he was there for her when Lee put her in the hospital. How she still loved him.  
  
Her parents just stared at her, shock in her mothers eyes and pure anger in her fathers. Her mother asked if she was sure, while her father shouted insults and told her she had shamed him.  
  
That night she called Raphael and told him to look in her mail box at her house tomorrow. She placed a letter addressed to him in it and went into her room. Placing another letter addressed to her parents beside her she picked up the katana.  
  
"Raphael, please forgive me." with those last words she plunged the sword deep inside her. There was no pain, no remorse, she knew this was the only way to wash away all the same.   
  
The next morning Raphael walked up to the mail box and took the letter and read it.  
  
Pure horror ran threw his veins. He ran to the house, opening the door he found her where she fell the night before. "NO! HITOMI!" running to her side he prayed that she was alive but knowing she wasn't. Calling 911 he looked at the words she wrote for him,   
  
Dear Raphael  
  
I love you, I always will. Everyone else had my body but you had my heart and soul. Don't morn for me, I am free now. When you dream, dream of Mt. Fuji that is where I will be waiting for you.  
  
Yours forever in this world and the next   
Hitomi.  
  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Raphael rolled onto his side and Sobbed, crying himslef to sleep. Knowing that he would be meeting his love in his dreams.  
  
All the things she said   
All the things she said Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost   
If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?   
I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame   
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me   
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
All the things she said All the things she said   
Mother looking at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind   
Daddy looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line?   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
This is not enough   
This is not enough   
All the things she said   
All the things she said  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this story came to mind after hearign the song "all the thisngs she said" by T.A.T.U. its originally about this girl singing about the girl she fell in love with but I thought it could be taken in this perspective also. anyway tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
